Prohibido ser feliz
by Itzabella
Summary: Tal vez en otro mundo, Hermione Granger trabajaría en el ministerio; quizás, Ginny Weasley estaría casada con Harry Potter. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Ahora, todo lo que un día se consideró importante, es castigado con pena de muerte. Y todo, porque el carisma se cansó de vivir a la sombra de la valentía.
1. Amor salvavidas

**Capítulo 1: Amor autoimpuesto, amor salvavidas**

Se removió y abrió los párpados lentamente.

Una vez más, el sueño y los recuerdos jugaron en su contra. Una vez más se encontró desorientada, confundida y al principio, un tanto asustada por encontrarse con una cabellera color trigo en vez de una pelirroja. Pero la realidad la sacudió con brutal violencia, arrojando lejos los retazos de sueño y, provocándole un desasosiego en el pecho al que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriese, no terminaba de acostumbrarse. La nostalgia y el dolor pronto estrujaron su corazón, inundándole los ojos de lágrimas, ¿habría un día en que ya no llorase después de soñar con él?

Habían pasado años, y sin embargo seguía extrañándole, echaba en falta su risa, sus comentarios sardónicos, esa forma tan suya de fruncir el ceño, esas pecas que adoraba besar; todavía se estremecía ante la remembranza de sus caricias, de sus besos descendentes a lo largo de todo el cuello y por sus hombros. Extrañaba su calor, su límpida y franca mirada. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto oscura? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser sincera? No lo sabía. El único indicio que había dado era esa rara manía de leer en sus ratos libres, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella, había husmeado en el interior de los libros, todo porque la cubierta rezaba títulos irrelevantes, asociados todos con la creación de nuevos artilugios de bromas. Y nada de eso era extraño, salvo el hecho de que él los leyera. Ese trabajo le solía quedar a George, pero como la muerte de su gemelo le había sentado tan mal, Hermione supuso que Ron sólo quería ayudar a su hermano.

Tal vez si hubiese abierto esos libros, o al menos hubiese husmeado por encima del hombro de su novio, se habría enterado que la cubierta estaba reemplazando a la original. Se habría percatado de lo siniestro de las palabras, y habría atajado el problema antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero no lo había hecho. Porque confiaba en él, porque nunca pensó que pudiese inmiscuirse en ese tipo de cosas. ¡Nadie en su familia lo había sospechado, por Merlín! Ni siquiera su madre.

Oh, Molly. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia, porque todas aquellas imágenes del pasado le estaban retorciendo las entrañas y la hacían apretar las manos en puños. Molly, que siempre había demostrado un carácter fuerte, que había criado a sus hijos con infinito amor, que había inculcado valores en ellos. ¿Qué había sido de aquellos valores? ¿En qué instante habían abandonado al menor de los varones Weasley?

El muchacho a su lado se quejó y movió bajo las mantas, a lo que ella se apresuró en acariciarle una mejilla. A diferencia suya, él no estaba teniendo sueños alegres. ¿Y cómo tenerlos? Tal vez su ruptura amorosa no había sido tan espantosa como la que ella había sufrido, no obstante Harry cargaba con un sentimiento tan potente que lo había cambiado por completo. Un ácido que corroía despacio todo tu ser, que consumía, un veneno que era capaz de destruir a alguien en cuestión de días, o incluso, de minutos. Y era por eso que Hermione había acudido a su lado, era por eso y porque se lo debía, que había decidido aferrar su mano con fuerza.

Era por eso, también, que lo había acompañado hasta el exilio, era por eso que enredaba sus manos en su pelo algunas noches, afianzando sus piernas en torno a sus caderas; porque necesitaba anclarse a algo, necesitaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa para seguir viviendo, aunque fuese un amor autoimpuesto, aunque fuese un amor salvavidas. Y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo, sabía que el nombre que murmuraba en sueños no era el suyo, pero no le importaba. Los dos estaban destrozados, desamparados y reducidos a poco menos que magos disfrazados de muggles, necesitados de una razón para no apuntar sus varitas contra sus sienes y proclamar el hechizo mortal.

Lo vio entre abrir los ojos y sonrió, con la única intención de darle algo de confort, con la esperanza de que él hiciera lo mismo con su encogido corazón. Y aunque tardó unos segundos, al final sí le devolvió la sonrisa, besando la cara interna de su mano, suspirando como quien agradece haber dejado el infierno atrás. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabedor del sufrimiento del otro; consolándose sólo con los ojos, con las manos dándose calor, con la esperanza de que sus congeladas almas se entibiasen. No hubo sexo de nuevo, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, ese tipo de consuelo lo buscaban en situaciones diferentes. Ahora sólo necesitaban la presencia del otro, la certeza de que sin importar el qué, jamás se abandonarían. Porque a diferencia de sus antiguas parejas, esa era una promesa que no pensaban romper.

—Se te hará tarde —comentó ella en voz baja, temerosa de romper el ambiente de paz que habían creado a su alrededor.

—No lo hará —respondió él de vuelta, con la mirada perdida y el timbre empapado de desgano. Más que las ojeras bajo los párpados, su tono de voz era lo que denotaba su perpetuo cansancio, su apatía ante la vida, tatuada en su esencia por el sentimiento que lo torturaba desde aquella fatídica noche: la culpa.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —anunció Hermione y se incorporó, dudando por unos segundos, pero dándole un beso en la mejilla al final—. Mientras, date un baño y vístete.

No esperó a oír su respuesta, la cual, de cualquier modo, siempre era la misma: el silencio. Pero si no se levantaba de la cama y lo obligaba a hacer lo mismo, sabía que se quedaría allí todo el día. Todavía recordaba esa época, luego de haberse recuperado de sus heridas, cómo él se había venido abajo. Hermione habría jurado que el que su vida pendiese de un hilo era lo único que había mantenido a Harry de pie, y que por eso, en cuanto ella pudo ir y venir, las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

Habían sido días grises, a veces desesperantes y otros, de desolación total. Harry dejó de comer, dejó de moverse, con la mirada fija en el techo, incapaz de intercambiar palabra con la castaña, decidido a que la vida hiciera el trabajo sucio que él no se atrevía a hacer a punta de varita. Su cuerpo se redujo a piel y huesos, sus ojos a dos piedras verdes, opacas, su cabello una maraña sucia, con barba de días y un hedor a muerte que aterrorizó a la joven bruja. Iba a morirse, de eso estaba segura, no importaba lo que hiciera o si lo ingresaba en cualquier hospital, Harry iba a dejarse morir.

Y una mañana, luego de mucho llorar y temblando de pies a cabeza, fue a verlo al hospital en el que estaba internado. Ya no había barba, su piel olía a limpio, seguramente lo habían bañado el día anterior; aun así, él seguía viéndose deplorable, no importaba cuánta dedicación pusiesen las enfermeras, la muerte estaba a punto de abrazar y estrangular al mago que alguna vez fue llamado «el niño que vivió».

Se acercó a la cama, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero brillantes por la determinación y la desesperación que la embargaban. Estaba decidida a poner todo su empeño en aquel plan, pero también, estaba convencida de que si fracasaba, se lanzaría un maleficio para ir a donde quiera que fuera Harry. No porque lo amase con locura, sino más bien, porque sin él, la soledad iba a volverla loca.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó con voz quebradiza. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez, con las manos sobre los hombros del joven—. Harry, mírame —él la ignoró, como cada vez que le hablaba, con las pupilas clavadas en un más allá, ese sitio que anhelaba, a fin de que aquel suplicio en el que se había convertido su vida lo dejase en paz—. ¡Harry Potter, mírame! —repitió con más fuerza, sus dedos apretando los huesudos hombros del mago—. ¡Sé que me escuchas, maldición, mírame! —lo sacudió, con su cara pegada a la de él, en busca de un resquicio de luz que le indicase que todavía había esperanza—. No puedes dejarme, ¿me oyes? ¡Tienes que volver, te prohíbo terminantemente que me abandones! —las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, las enfermeras no tardarían en llegar, y él continuaba en ese estado catatónico—. No puedes irte, yo… yo te acompañé cuando fuiste a buscar los horcruxes, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora… ahora tienes que quedarte conmigo, ¡no puedes abandonarme! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te lo prohíbo! Vuelve… —hipó—. Te… te necesito…no te atrevas a dejarme…Harry…

Oyó las exclamaciones de las enfermeras a su espalda, y antes de que la arrancasen de su lado, lo besó. Lo hizo vertiendo en él toda la angustia, la impotencia y el dolor que la estaban ahogando, segura de que sería inútil, porque el cuerpo bajo ella no reaccionaba, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba segura que las pupilas de Harry seguían sin inmutarse.

Entonces, él se movió. Sus labios se separaron un resquicio, mismo que ella aprovechó invadiendo su boca, retando a su lengua a hacerle frente a la vida, a las emociones. Lo sintió inhalar hondo, como quien sale de debajo del agua luego de mucho tiempo; pegó su cuerpo al suyo y sostuvo su nuca para mantenerlo cerca, disminuyendo la intensidad de su primera embestida poco a poco. Con cuidado se apartó de sus labios y pasó a besarle las mejillas, la frente y los párpados, sin querer retener las lágrimas que le corrían por la faz; Harry suspiró y tras días de no enfocar nada, detuvo su mirada en sus ojos, un acto tan simple pero tan significativo y esperanzador para Hermione.

—Quédate conmigo —repitió la castaña con la voz estrangulada.

—Lo haré —musitó él en un hilo de voz.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y con un giro de varita, mantel y platos aterrizaron suavemente sobre la mesa. Después de aquello, se juró a sí misma que no permitiría que Harry se dejase caer de nuevo, aunque no pudiese levantarlo, al menos conseguiría mantenerlo a flote. En silencio, odió a Ron por todo lo que les había hecho, porque aunque su corazón seguía estremeciéndose por él, jamás le perdonaría el haber reducido a Harry a un cascarón vacío, por haber obligado a su hermana a escoger, pero en especial, por haber convertido el mundo mágico en lo que ahora era, un lugar en donde el valor, la amistad, la inteligencia y la bondad eran castigados con la pena de muerte.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno justo cuando Harry entraba en la cocina. Llevaba el cabello todavía húmedo, con algunas gotas oscureciendo su camisa. Así, despeinado y con algunos botones sin cerrar, el muchacho parecía más un niño indefenso, y Hermione no pudo más que sentir ternura por él, porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido antaño, la vida apenas y le había dado un tiempo para ser feliz, arrebatándoselo a la menor oportunidad.

Desayunaron sin intercambiar muchas palabras, salvo las de rigor; desde que se habían exiliado del mundo mágico, Harry trabajaba como conductor de un taxi mientras que, Hermione era cajera de un supermercado. Él, un hechicero sagaz, obligado a pasar los días entre ventanillas y gente variopinta que poco se interesaba por su diario vivir. Y ella, una talentosa y brillante bruja, dedicada a lidiar con números y cuentas, ambos, queriendo, necesitando pasar desapercibidos para poder sobrevivir. Porque sin importar cuánta distancia interpusiesen entre ellos y Ron, sabían que si los encontraba, no les tendría compasión. Y aunque París estaba lo bastante atiborrado de gente, en ocasiones, no podían evitar ver a todas partes, nerviosos, temerosos de haber sido descubiertos.

—Voy a cambiarme —anunció Hermione y se levantó—, no tardes demasiado, o se te hará tarde.

Harry cabeceó y la bruja abandonó la habitación. Se materializó en el dormitorio que compartían, si bien podía caminar hasta allí, la casa era el único sitio donde podían realizar magia a sus anchas, e incluso la aparición parecía ser una magnífica y liberadora forma de expresar sus verdaderas naturalezas, mágicas y distintas a las del mundo que los rodeaba, un mundo al que pertenecían más por necesidad que por fascinación.

Hermione se quitó la bata y contempló su figura en el espejo. Cicatrices de distintos tamaños se extendían a lo largo de su piel, algunas cortas, otras más largas, aunque una en especial captaba irremediablemente su atención: perlada y gruesa, se extendía desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. La bruja todavía se preguntaba cómo es que el ataque no la había matado, cómo había aguantado ahí durante tanto tiempo, tirada en el suelo, con su sangre formando un charco y Harry batiéndose en duelo contra Ron, contra aquella maldita varita de Sauco que tiempo atrás, había despertado codicia en los ojos del pelirrojo. Pero en ese momento, ni Harry ni Hermione habían siquiera considerado que esa codicia pudiese crecer, mucho menos, que su gran amigo se atrevería a usar aquella varita contra ellos.

—Maldito seas cien veces, Ron Weasley —susurró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, ya no de tristeza, sino de una profunda rabia—. Maldito seas.

Se dio un baño rápido y vistió su uniforme, Harry mientras tanto se aplicaba el ungüento que ocultaba su cicatriz a los demás. Pese a la distancia que los separaba de sus enemigos, debían tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Por eso mismo Hermione se había alaciado y cortado el cabello, con los ojos de un nuevo tono de gris, implantado gracias a unas lentillas. Harry, por su parte, se había teñido el cabello y había reemplazado sus gafas por lentes de contacto, además de mantener invisible su distintiva cicatriz.

—No es necesario que me esperes para cenar —comentó Harry mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

—Sabes que lo haré —le rebatió Hermione con un ademán despreocupado, aunque por dentro la revolución de sentimientos la mantenía al borde. Rodeó a Harry y se paró delante de él para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos recorrieron la faz demacrada, aparentando más años de los que tenía—. Oye, sé que no has tenido una noche excepcional, pero intenta sonreír un poco, ¿sí? Hazlo por mí.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa y le besó el dorso de la mano.

—Que tengas un lindo día —dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Harry… —él se volvió a mirarla, a punto de salir. Hermione mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos, pendiente de sus reacciones, del dolor que hundía sus hombros y que a ella le estrujaba el corazón. Sin embargo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y con una calma que no sentía, le dijo—: recuerda que aun y con todo lo que hemos vivido, no se nos ha prohibido ser feliz.

El muchacho la contempló sin argumentar nada, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que quería decir algo, eso que llevaba tanto tiempo sin dejar escapar, pero se arrepintió. Por el contrario, soltó aire y sacudió la cabeza, antes de abandonar la estancia y después, la casa. La muchacha apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se llevó las manos al rostro, reteniendo un grito, reteniendo un llanto impotente por no poder hacer más, porque hasta a ella le costaba componer una sonrisa. Respiró hondo y tras tranquilizarse, agarró su bolso y se encaminó hacia su trabajo, dispuesta a enfrentar un día más con toda la entereza que era capaz de reunir.

Sí, Hermione Granger fue incapaz de detectar el cambio de Ron, jamás imaginó que le guardase tanto resentimiento a su mejor amigo, pero por encima de todo, lo que más le carcomía era el hecho de que Ron Weasley, el chico pecoso del que se había enamorado perdidamente, se convirtiese en el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos.

Incluso, más temido que el difunto Lord Voldemort.


	2. Incendio y chimenea

**Capítulo 2: La diferencia entre un incendio y una chimenea.**

"_Entre dos mundos, vivo en soledad._

_Dando vueltas, perdí la realidad._

_Camino soñando…"_

Sujetó su cabello en una coleta.

Como siempre desde que vivían juntas, era la primera en levantarse. La primera, también, en entrar en la cocina e iniciar los preparativos para el desayuno. Pero sobre todo, era la primera —y probablemente la única de las dos— en pensar en la otra. Había soñado con ella de nuevo, como ocurría cada tanto desde hacía seis meses. El descubrimiento la había golpeado, no, más bien, sorprendido. Pero no el tipo de sorpresa que asusta, sino como darse cuenta de la presencia de una flor a la que no había visto antes en su jardín: delicada, de colores brillantes y pétalos exóticos, con un aroma suave, que invitaba a acercarse para apreciarlo mejor.

No obstante, aquella flor tenía espinas, unas largas y que la naturaleza, sabia como era, le había proporcionado para defenderse, para sobrevivir de aquellos que amenazasen con destruirla. Las espinas eran algo que habían captado inmediatamente su atención, y por eso, había sido cautelosa a la hora de aproximarse.

En un inicio, había pensado en limar ella misma esas afiladas protuberancias, pero luego de meditarlo un rato, decidió que dejaría que fuese la madre naturaleza, la misma que las había hecho crecer, quien redujese su filo. Porque si algo le había enseñado la vida, es que nadie podía cambiar a la gente mas que la gente misma; la gente, y el siempre sensato tiempo. Ni siquiera el amor, por más antipoético que sonase, tenía esa capacidad. No, al menos, si la persona afectada no tenía intenciones de cambiar.

Se preguntó por qué hasta ahora había notado su existencia. O sea, ella sabía que esa flor estaba allí, mas nunca había detallado lo extraordinario de sus colores, lo tersos que se veían sus pétalos. Todavía no se había atrevido a tocarlos, no de forma tan directa y obvia, al menos. Porque al amor no se le fuerza, al amor se le deja surgir, despacio, a consciencia y hasta fríamente, o de lo contrario se corre el riesgo de que sea sólo un chispazo. Y ella no quería un chispazo. No quería un incendio repentino, que se apaga tan rápido como surgió.

Ella quería una chimenea. Esa que está para toda la vida, que acoge, que da calor en época de frío, que salva la vida durante el más crudo invierno. Y era por eso, porque quería un amor para toda la vida, que se mantenía al margen, conformándose y siendo feliz con observar a la flor, asombrándose cuando daba un estirón y crecía, radiante, y enterneciéndose cuando la veía balancearse con el viento, como si danzase alegremente. También se mordía la lengua cuando la veía marchitarse, porque las ganas de meter las manos para levantarla eran muchas, pese a ello, lograba contenerse. Ella notaba su fortaleza con total claridad, el problema era que la flor no lo hacía, aún no había descubierto su propia belleza y valor, ese poder que dormitaba en el interior de su pecho. Pero los descubriría, se lo decía su instinto, y el instinto de Luna Lovegood nunca fallaba.

—Perdón —dijo una voz a su espalda, con restos de sueño impregnándola—, anoche ya terminé muy tarde y por más que quise levantarme temprano, no pude.

—Tú nunca te levantas temprano —argumentó Luna, no a modo de reproche, sino como una simple y franca afirmación—, no importa a qué hora te acuestes. Así que no veo por qué tienes que pedir disculpas.

Se volvió. Le encantaba verla con ese pijama celeste tan mono, con su cabello enmarañado cayéndole sobre la espalda. Más aún, adoraba su expresión adormilada, mezclada con su ceño fruncido ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Volvió a preguntarse cómo es que no había notado aquello antes, durante los años de colegio. Ginny siempre había estado a su lado, incluso después de terminar con Harry e irse a vivir con ella, sus sentimientos se habían mantenido en el límite de la amistad.

—Bueno, ¿qué falta por hacer? —preguntó la pelirroja entre refunfuños, arrancándole a la rubia una ligera sonrisa.

—No he preparado las tostadas —respondió Luna y se encogió de hombros.

Ginny terminó de adentrarse en la cocina y puso manos a la obra. A Luna todo aquel ritual le hacía gracia, incluso evitaba preparar las tostadas apropósito, para que al llegar la joven Weasley, tuviese algo qué hacer. Eran de esas cosas que sin importar lo absurdas que fuesen, se busca repetirlas, todo por el placer que provoca ver ciertas reacciones. Y como era una rutina que no dañaba a nadie —porque estaba segura que Ginny también disfrutaba de aquellas tonterías—, a Luna no le remordía el hecho de provocar su repetición.

Mientras terminaba lo suyo, observó a la muchacha preparar los alimentos. Le entristecía que no se diera cuenta de lo esplendorosa que era, de que tenía un maravilloso corazón, de lo fascinante que era su perspectiva de la vida, de la luz que por sí sola irradiaba. Más aún, le entristecía ver lo que Ron había hecho con ella. ¿O sería mejor culpar a Molly? No, la pobre mujer no tenía vela en aquel entierro. Si bien era cierto que sus últimas palabras antes de morir habían sido: «la familia es primero», Luna sabía que la elección de Ginny hacia su hermano por sobre Harry había estado envuelta en pensamientos y emociones mucho más complejos.

Ginny había querido creer en su hermano. En especial, había querido creer que podía cambiarlo. Que si permanecía a su lado, algún día toda aquella basura acerca de los débiles oprimidos desaparecería de su cabeza. A diferencia suya, Ginny había creído aquel mito idílico sobre el amor y su poder de cambiar a la gente. Y ello la había llevado a perder a Harry, a no saber nada de Hermione ni del resto de su familia, e incluso, a perderse a sí misma. Porque luego de semejante decisión, quedaba poco de lo que había sido la valiente Gryffindor. Adiós a la rebeldía, aunque Luna todavía podía ver algo de ella en las profundidades de sus ojos; adiós a las agallas de enfrentar al mundo entero si este iba en contra de sus principios.

Ahora, Ginny Weasley bajaba la cabeza ante una orden de su hermano, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Expresaba sus inconformidades, pero no las sostenía, no defendía sus ideales a capa y espada. No era una marioneta, pero tampoco era ella, y eso la limitaba sobremanera, la condenaba a no permitirse ser feliz. Tampoco se daba cuenta de que la felicidad era una decisión y no una meta, que toda la vida estaba regida por las decisiones que se toman, que el amor, de la misma forma en la que apoya y ayuda al prójimo, también sabe dejarlo ir cuando se niega a levantarse.

Porque el amor es libertad, es darle la oportunidad al otro de no estar con una, porque al igual que el amor a los demás existe, también está el amor propio, y este no debe ser sacrificado en pro de otra persona. Luna lo sabía, sabía que el amor propio y el amor a los demás debían coexistir en armonía, pero Ginny, no. Su concepto de amor era lo que la había llevado a caer en un pozo cuya profundidad, si es que quería salir de él algún día, iba a tener que recorrer sola.

Y era por eso que Luna esperaba, era por eso que se limitaba a observarla, consolándola y orientándola cuando se veía muy perdida, pero dejándola permanecer o avanzar al ritmo que quisiese. Y por más terrible que sonase, su felicidad no dependía de la de Ginny, a pesar de que la quería con todo el corazón, ella seguía con su propia vida, en la medida que aquel caótico mundo se lo permitía.

A ratos, sentía que podía tener una oportunidad con la pelirroja, otras veces le daba la sensación de que era todo en vano, y otras más, cuando se encontraba equilibrada entre mente y corazón, planeaba declarársele cuando finalmente abriera los ojos y volviese a ser ella misma, con la certeza de que si ese día no llegaba, si la Ginny que conoció no regresaba, o si lo hacía y la rechazaba, iba a tener que continuar su camino, bien fuese sin declarársele, o con su rechazo clavado en el corazón. De cualquier modo, el mundo iba a seguir girando, y por más anti romántico que sonase, nadie se moría de amor y ella, no iba a ser la excepción.

—Me pregunto qué tan imbécil tendré que fingir que soy hoy —comentó y revolvió su té con una cuchara, sin pasar por alto los labios fruncidos de su amiga, aunque su expresión distraída decía lo contrario—. Ayer Anna Matheson tuvo que reírse de un chiste estúpido del jefe, y fingir que no se daba cuenta que le miraba los pechos.

—No se trata de que finjas ser tonta, Luna —le rebatió Ginny sin atreverse a mirarla—. Se trata sólo de no ser petulante y creerse más listos que los demás.

—Yo nunca he sido petulante —apuntó la aludida y bebió un sorbo de su taza—, tampoco creo ser más lista que nadie. Pero desde que Ron es ministro tengo que fingir no darme cuenta de las cosas, o reírme cuando no me apetece. Como cuando tuviste que ponerte ese vestido rojo oscuro que te hacía ver como una manzana gigante, y aguantar las bromas pesadas de los conocidos de tu hermano, todo porque ellos "estaban siendo simpáticos" y, como él mismo siempre dice, el carisma debe bien recibirse.

—Y tiene razón —sentenció Ginny con firmeza, aunque Luna notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Hoy en día, hay muy poca gente que tiene sentido del humor. Debemos valorarlo.

—Si hubiesen verdaderos motivos para reírse, yo creo que habría más gente haciendo verdaderas bromas —apuntó Luna y ladeó la cabeza cual adorable cachorrito—. A mí en lo personal, no me gusta reírme de cosas que resultan ofensivas. No les veo la gracia.

—Que no les veas la gracia no significa que no sean divertidas.

—Me pregunto qué será de George —dijo la rubia y se preparó una tostada con mantequilla—. ¿Crees que haya puesto una tienda de bromas muggles?

—No lo sé, Luna —Ginny desvió la mirada hacia otra parte—. Y tampoco es como que me importe mucho. Ron es quien único me interesa, ya te lo he dicho. Él es bueno y simpático, algo que ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni ninguno de mis hermanos supo valorar.

—Yo lo valoraba —repuso la joven entre bocado y bocado—, cuando hacía comentarios graciosos. Y recuerdo que Hermione y Harry también disfrutaban de su compañía…

—Bueno, ¿y a qué viene este tema de conversación? —la cortó la bruja con fastidio—. Si tanto extrañas las cosas como eran antes, puedes irte a vivir al mundo muggle como los demás.

—Tal vez lo haga —cabeceó la rubia—, cuando me canse de fingir algo que no soy.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

—Al menos no los mata —argumentó, sus palabras traicionadas por la amargura de su timbre—. A los que no están de acuerdo con las nuevas normas, quiero decir. Él… no es como cuando estaba Voldemort.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he visto un cuerpo, ni anunciada alguna muerte en los diarios, pero el silencio no siempre significa paz, ¿verdad?

Ginny no respondió. Tampoco habló el resto del desayuno. Por su parte, Luna terminó de alistarse y desapareció rumbo al trabajo. Era cierto, nunca había visto un cadáver, no obstante sí había presenciado el arresto de varios de sus compañeros que se habían rebelado en contra del nuevo sistema. Si eran trasladados a Azkaban lo desconocía, pero ni ella ni sus respectivos familiares los volvían a ver.

Ella hablaba de fingir algo que no se era. El ministerio, por otra parte, proclamaba el reconocerle a todos sus habilidades. Así es como había comenzado todo, eso era lo que Ron había usado como bandera para atraer seguidores. Levantar a los que pasaban desapercibidos, aquellos que no eran muy inteligentes, que eran aparentemente oprimidos por otros, aplastando a los petulantes y engreídos. En teoría, su intención parecía buena, el problema fue que no supo distinguir entre alguien desvalido y alguien mediocre, que confundió arrojo con petulancia, inteligencia con malicia.

La rubia rio entre dientes, irónica como pocas veces era. Si lo analizaba fríamente, una de las grandes cosas que ahora Ron castigaba —la inteligencia— era, precisamente, su mayor virtud. Porque para movilizar a tanta gente, para obligar a unos a abandonar Inglaterra y para convencer a los que se quedaban de que perderse a sí mismos era lo mejor, había que ser astuto, inteligente.

Al principio, la conducta del pelirrojo, en especial, el desprecio que demostró hacia Harry y Hermione le sorprendió y desconcertó; pero tras analizarlo mucho, tras hablar y hablar con Ginny acerca de su pasado, lo comprendió. No era culpa de Harry. Tampoco lo era de Hermione o de Molly, la cuestión se reducía a que había un centenar de cosas que Ron no había superado, arrastrando consigo una autoestima espantosa, y alimentando resentimiento hacia las personas equivocadas. Porque hasta la fecha, Draco Malfoy seguía en el mundo mágico, siendo consejero del propio Ron. Un puesto que había conseguido a rajatabla, sí, ¿pero cuándo en el pasado se esperó algo así? Nunca.

El mundo estaba de cabeza. Y aunque a Luna siempre le había gustado ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, este cristal que Ronald Weasley les había impuesto no le gustaba para nada. Empero, conservaba la esperanza de que se enderezase, de que todas aquellas cosas por las que algún día sus padres habían luchado regresasen, porque Harry recordase que era valiente, y Hermione, que la inteligencia se podía usar más que para huir y esconderse.

Porque Luna Lovegood sabía que tanto como la castaña, como el chico de la cicatriz y su adorada Ginny, irradiaban una luz capaz de erradicar hasta la más profunda oscuridad.

El problema era, que ninguno de los tres recordaba poseer ese poder.


	3. Limpiadores

**Capítulo 3: Limpiadores.**

Hermione pasó el quincuagésimo producto por el lector de barras para registrar su precio. Tomar y deslizar, tomar y deslizar, mientras la máquina iba sumando las cantidades una tras otra, a la par que su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en Harry. Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, pero aquella mañana la opacidad de sus ojos la había inquietado más de lo normal, sin contar el hecho de que hubiese parecido querer confesarse. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que atormentaba al gran Harry Potter, desde aquella fatídica noche en la que tuvo que enfrentar a su mejor amigo? ¿Qué había hecho Ron con él? ¿O sería algo que habría dicho?

—Voy a pagar en efectivo, señorita.

El que le hablaran en inglés y no en francés le sobresaltó más que la propia afirmación. Ella no había preguntado el modo de pago, tampoco. Asintió, y con cuidado de no establecer contacto visual directo, examinó a la persona que tenía delante. Se trataba de una mujer, alta y de facciones afiladas, de ojos fríos y sonrisa taimada, y que en realidad apenas y llevaba productos. No obstante, lo que captó la atención de Hermione fue el brillo que se atisbaba por encima de la blusa femenina, un destello que podía pertenecer a cualquier dije, pero que lanzaba una luz tornasol visible sólo para los magos y brujas, y que se manifestaba únicamente en presencia de un exiliado, como ella.

Como mismo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

La mujer inglesa (porque Hermione estaba segura de que lo era, debido a su marcado acento) sonrió victoriosa y, como en cámara lenta, comenzó a sacar su varita. Instintivamente, Hermione retrocedió, chocando con la espalda de algún comprador que, ajeno a todo, la miró con el ceño fruncido y le dedicó una protesta en francés. A lo lejos, como un canto fúnebre, hoyó los gritos de otros exiliados siendo descubiertos, el sonido de las explosiones pertenecientes a los encantamientos no tardó en llegar a sus oídos también.

Pero ella tenía la varita en el bolso. En el puñetero bolso, porque en el uniforme no había dónde meterla, y porque hacía meses que los limpiadores no se aparecían. El artilugio no estaba tan lejos de ella en realidad, bastaba con que estirara la mano, pero en ese lapso de tiempo, la limpiadora que tenía delante ya habría realizado el maleficio asesino (o el aturdidor, había oído historias acerca de exiliados que eran capturados para ser sometidos a un sinfín de torturas físicas y psíquicas), enviándola al más allá, y dejando a Harry a su suerte.

Harry. No podía abandonar a Harry. La varita de la limpiadora se encendió de verde, su brillo le hizo a Hermione recordar los ojos de Harry antes de que toda aquella tragedia se desatara, antes de que Molly muriera envenenada por el menor de sus hijos varones, antes de que éste pusiera a Ginny en contra del propio Harry, lo desafiara a un duelo sin apariencia y tras derrotarle, se hiciera con el control de la varita de sauco. Antes de todo eso, los ojos de Harry brillaban así, si bien no recordaban a Hermione la muerte, tal y como lo hacía el maleficio imperdonable, a punto de salir.

Hermione se agachó, a sabiendas de que un inocente moriría, y en silencio pidió perdón al pobre desgraciado que estaba detrás de ella, porque él no tenía la culpa, pero lo quisiese o no, en la guerra las cosas eran así: o morías o luchabas por sobrevivir. Y Hermione aún necesitaba vivir. Por Harry.

Porque aunque Ron intentaba ocultarle al mundo mágico lo que verdaderamente pasaba, lo que realmente le hacían a los que se oponían, lo cierto era que estaban en guerra. Lord Voldemort los había nombrado mortífagos, pero Ronald Weasley, en un intento por conservar la apariencia de pulcritud y paz, hacía llamar a sus secuaces «limpiadores» quienes, ante los ojos del resto de la comunidad mágica, sólo hacían su trabajo, el trabajo de mantener limpia y a salvo al resto de la población.

Y para desgracia de Hermione, ella era una alimaña que debía ser eliminada, por el bien de la sociedad.

El chorro de luz verde salió disparado e impactó al comprador francés justo en el centro del estómago, arrojándolo contra la siguiente caja y produciendo toda una reacción en cadena, acaso por lo violento del ataque, acaso por sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sin vida: primeramente, hubo un silencio que pareció prolongarse durante toda una eternidad, hasta que por fin, la cajera que segundos antes lo había estado atendiendo dio un alarido. Tanto los clientes que iban detrás del ahora comprador muerto como los que hacían fila detrás de la limpiadora gritaron e intentaron por todos los medios darse a la fuga, atropellándose los unos a los otros, tirando un sinfín de productos a su paso y, unos menos, empujando el carrito como si este fuese un arma con la que poder embestir a todo el que se atravesase en su camino, o como si sus manos fueran incapaces de deshacerse del armatoste de aluminio.

En cuestión de segundos, todo el supermercado era un caos, surcados los aires por multitud de haz de luz de colores, latas volando en todas direcciones, bolsas estallando y derramando los granos como si fueran diminutas canicas, cajas explotando y liberando chorros de leche que se vertía con rapidez por el suelo. Niños que lloraban, adultos que gritaban, pisadas que buscaban alcanzar la salida, y en el suelo, Hermione Granger finalmente había conseguido hacerse con su varita, justo a tiempo para lanzar un encantamiento protego y evitar que la limpiadora la aniquilase con un nuevo encantamiento, el cual rebotó y fue a hacer un agujero en alguna parte.

Con una segunda floritura, Hermione hizo saltar la caja en cientos de pedazos, lanzando lejos a la limpiadora que fue a caer cinco cajas más allá, dando en el aire una voltereta y aterrizando de espaldas, su cuello torciéndose en una posición anormal, aunque si la caída no la hubiera matado, sí que lo habría hecho los segmentos de metal y plástico que se le incrustaron entre el pecho y el estómago.

Hermione se incorporó, divisando un amasijo de piernas, brazos y sangre. De repente, un conjuro la alcanzó a traición y le abrió uno de los costados, Hermione gritó pero se mantuvo firme, con una mano intentó aguantarse la herida, al tiempo que se volteaba para ver quién la había atacado. Era otro limpiador, uno al que la bruja no tenía intenciones de enfrentar, por lo que sin darle tiempo a nada, desapareció antes de que si quiera terminase de alzar la varita.

Reapareció en un callejón desierto, temblando entera y todavía con una mano apretada sobre su costado, si bien el flujo de sangre no dejaba de manar, manchando el bolso que aún medio colgaba de su muñeca, con la mano libre aferraba su varita. Una parte de ella le gritaba que tenía que ir a casa, que debía materializarse allí, pero ni sus músculos ni su cerebro parecían procesar más allá del hecho de que estaba perdiendo sangre y de que no podía dejar de temblar. En especial, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de la limpiadora, con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado y aquellas estacas de plástico y acero clavadas en el pecho, como si de un vampiro se tratase.

El sonido de unos frenos chirriando fue lo que la sacó del shock. Eso, y que el ventanal de un aparador de una tienda cercana estalló en miles de esquirlas brillantes. Vio cómo de la tienda salían disparados más chorros de luz, semejantes a fuegos artificiales, aunque ella sabía bien que no se trataba de eso. Al parecer, los limpiadores estaban depurando París. Un nuevo alarido, y Hermione supo que tenía que moverse. No obstante, el limpiador que había irrumpido en la tienda salió a la calle y alcanzó a verla, arremetiendo contra ella mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho su compañera muerta.

Hermione logró esquivar el encantamiento, pero el limpiador no le dio tregua y volvió a atacar, obligándola a defenderse. La castaña intentó desaparecer pero, bien fuera por la pérdida de sangre o por su falta de concentración, no lo consiguió. El limpiador fue aproximándose, su varita era una estela encendida la cual no dejaba de lanzar hechizos de diversa índole, aunque había uno en especial que inquietaba a la bruja. Y no sólo porque desconociese su contraparte, sino por los cuatro colores que lo conformaban, entretejiéndose en una trenza de verde, púrpura, amarillo opaco y negro. «No dejes que te toque, Hermione», le gritaba su instinto. «Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que ese hechizo te alcance.»

Ninguno de esos encantamientos la alcanzó, por fortuna. Aunque sí que lo hizo otro, uno que la golpeó en un hombro y la lanzó contra la pared del fondo, haciéndola caer revuelta entre cajas y basura. Intentó levantarse, todavía mareada por el golpe, pero las piernas le flaquearon y volvió a caer, su cuerpo demasiado débil a causa de la pérdida de sangre de su costado.

Repentinamente, un sonido bajo la hizo alzar la cabeza. Sus ojos tardaron en enfocar a la figura humanoide que se encontraba agazapada frente a ella, una criatura enfundada en ropas y con la piel blanca reventada en ampollas virulentas, las uñas largas, prensiles, ennegrecidas; en la cabeza, se le notaban marcadas calvicies, como si alguien hubiera arrancado a puños la larga melena caoba, los ojos en blanco y la boca replegada en un gruñido, dejaba escapar espumarajos cual perro rabioso.

—¿Bonita, eh? —sonrió el limpiador, mirando a la criatura con un enfermizo y repulsivo afecto—. El amo cree que será mejor hacer que se maten entre ustedes a desgastarnos nosotros.

«Hacer que se maten entre ustedes». Hermione creyó que iba a desmayarse. Aquella no era una cosa, era la dueña de la tienda que minutos antes el limpiador había invadido. ¿Una exiliada? Sí, seguramente. Y ese hechizo que le había dado mala espina… tal vez era con el que la había… ¿qué le había hecho a esa pobre mujer?

—Escucha… —intentó razonar con ella—, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho ese limpiador, es producto de un encantamiento, no eres tú… Lucha… lucha contra eso…

La mujer emitió un sonido agudo con la garganta, pero no pareció dar señas de haber entendido a Hermione, su expresión amenazadora no abandonó su faz. Se desplazó a un lado con lentitud, como analizando el punto más vulnerable y abierto para lanzarse sobre la bruja y… ¿hacer qué? ¿Golpearla hasta matarla?

—Por favor… —volvió a intentarlo Hermione, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que su varita había quedado fuera de su alcance. Ni siquiera la veía por ninguna parte—. Por favor, escúchame, esta no eres tú, es culpa del maleficio, tienes que luchar contra él, sé que no quieres hacerme daño, soy una exiliada, como tú, nuestro enemigo es el limpiador…

—Pierdes tu tiempo —se burló el susodicho—, toda capacidad de razonamiento se ha evaporado de su cerebro. Sólo obedece a nosotros, los limpiadores, y al amo, por supuesto. Pero a ti… —curvó los labios en una malévola sonrisa—, me parece que te ve pinta de canapé.

—…vamos…tú puedes… —Hermione se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo, de pronto invadida por el terror y el asco que la pestilencia y los gemidos-gruñidos de la mujer le producían—. Vamos, lucha, recupera el control…

Pero era inútil. El limpiador tenía razón, la vendedora no escuchaba y, además, se estaba saboreando a su presa. Al parecer, sus intenciones no radicaban en matarla a golpes, sino en hincarle los dientes.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer saltó sobre ella con las garras extendidas y la mandíbula abierta, dejando entrever hilillos de saliva rosácea y blanca; Hermione utilizó la tapa de uno de los cubos de basura más cercanos a modo de escudo, pero el rayo de luz roja fue mucho más rápido, impactando a la mujer y cortando su salto, si bien no consiguió noquearla.

—¿Pero qué…? —balbuceó el limpiador, primero estupefacto, después furioso—. ¿Quién diablos…?

Se volteó. Hermione alzó la vista. Justo en la acera de enfrente estaba Harry, magullado y con manchas de sangre recubriéndole la camisa y un lado de la cara, varita en ristre y la pernera izquierda del pantalón rasgada.

—Apestoso exiliado… —masculló el limpiador y preparó su varita para contraatacar.

—¡Harry, cuidado! —intentó advertirle Hermione, pero la bruja caníbal se había recuperado y estaba empecinada en probar su sabor, por lo que tuvo que apartarse para esquivar su dentellada.

—¿Cómo… cómo te ha llamado? —el limpiador se había parado en seco y ahora escrutaba la faz ensangrentada de Harry—. ¿Ha dicho…Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

—No, de hecho ella ha gritado «Larry», miserable sabandija sorda.

Ambos brujos se enzarzaron en una batalla feroz, sin embargo se notaba la desventaja por parte de Harry, debido a las múltiples heridas con las que cargaba. Hermione recordó haber escuchado el rechinido de frenos de auto, y supuso que había sido él en el taxi, sorprendido por alguno de sus adversarios. Por fin, la muchacha encontró su varita, con lo que pudo defenderse mejor ante los embates de la criatura, lo que esta no parecía tener intenciones de rendirse, ni siquiera cuando Hermione le abrió un profundo tajo en el estómago que hizo asomar sus vísceras.

—Por Merlín… —jadeó la castaña—. ¿Pero qué diablos les hace ese hechizo?

Invocó un apresurado encantamiento que la salvó de perder una mejilla, antes de lanzar a la mujer contra la pared. La susodicha no parecía cansarse, pero ella se estaba agotando, y más allá, notaba que Harry no tardaría en perder la batalla. Eso, o el limpiador lo convertía en algo similar a la vendedora.

No se dio cuenta cuándo su contrincante se había recuperado. La mandíbula se cerró sobre su hombro, haciéndola caer de espaldas y dar un alarido, aun así afianzó su varita entre sus dedos. La mujer se separó de ella llevándose consigo un buen pedazo de carne, Hermione le lanzó otro hechizo que terminó de apartarla de sí; con los ojos lagrimeándole por el dolor, intentó ponerse de pie, pero la herida de su costado le recordó su presencia con un agudo pinchazo que la volvió a tumbar. A lo lejos, oía a la vendedora masticar el pedazo de hombro que le había arrebatado, un sonido chirriante y viscoso, húmedo, sangre mezclándose con la saliva.

Tenía que levantarse, eso era lo que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba, pero el dolor entumecía sus músculos, y en especial, su cerebro. En medio de la bruma, hoyó un estruendo, seguido del sonido de cristales rompiéndose, y supo que Harry estaba perdido. Desalentada, dejó caer la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente apretados, renuente a mirar, a percatarse de que su mejor amigo y único compañero finalmente había caído.

—No… por favor… —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas, agudizando los oídos con tal de percibir cualquier indicio de movimiento—. Harry…tú no…

Gritó al tener el peso de la mujer encima de nuevo, más aún, al hundírsele los dientes en una de las caderas. Viva, esa cosa iba a comérsela viva…y Harry…oh, Harry había muerto para incrementar sus posibilidades de huir, y Hermione sólo estaba allí pasmada, dejándose destazar y ser comida viva.

Con un bramido de furia, se incorporó y estampó su puño contra el lado izquierdo de la cara de la mujer, logrando así que dejara de masticar, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro encantamiento para apartarla por completo de ella. No moriría, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a irse sin Harry, estuviera muerto o no, jamás lo dejaría atrás.

La vendedora se recuperó con gran facilidad, y pareció más rabiosa que nunca, su faz contraída en un rictus de odio y cólera que paralizó a Hermione durante unos preciados segundos. La mujer saltó, Hermione preparó la varita pero sin dejar de temblar, horrorizada ante la visión de los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta manchada de sangre.

—¡Avada kedavra!

Por segunda vez, el salto de la vendedora fue cortado en el aire, esta vez de forma definitiva. Porque sin importar lo que el maleficio del limpiador le hubiera hecho, nadie sobrevivía al mortal rayo de luz esmeralda.

Con un espasmo, la mujer cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco, su mandíbula abierta crujió al estrellarse contra el pavimento.

Hermione alzó la vista, sus ojos chocando con los del joven al que había creído muerto.

Harry.

El mago abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó de bruces, Hermione hizo acopio de las pocas energías que le quedaban y gateó hasta él, tomándole una mano y rodeándolo por la cintura con el brazo libre.

—Harry… —lo llamó con la voz estrangulada—. ¿Harry, me escuchas?

Él apretó su mano por toda respuesta. Hermione suspiró y le besó la frente, para por último sujetarlo mejor y desaparecer junto con él dando un sonoro crack.


	4. Hasta la médula

**Capítulo 4: Hasta la médula.**

Luna revolvió con una cuchara su helado de vainilla rociado con galleta de chocolate. La mezcla era más una malteada con trocitos de galleta flotante que helado propiamente dicho, no tanto porque se hubiese quedado fuera de la nevera, sino más bien, por el tiempo que Luna llevaba sin llevarse una nueva cucharada a la boca, demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos. Suspiró y dejó su movimiento repetitivo de lado. Miró dentro de la taza, a la sustancia amarillo pálido que aún giraba en un lento remolino, el cual, a su vez, hacía girar los pedazos de galleta. Una galleta que a veces flotaba, a veces se sumergía durante unos segundos y, a veces, se hundía para no volver a emerger.

Como ella.

Esa mañana se había mantenido a flote sólo a duras penas, porque aunque había dormido bien, las cosas en el trabajo habían decidido tomar su propio rumbo. Ciertamente, Luna había tratado muy poco a Seamus Finnigan, y desde que parecía lamerle los zapatos a Ron la verdad es que había marcado más las distancias con él. Sin embargo, el mago había desvelado su fachada aquella mañana —porque luego de lo acontecido, a Luna no le quedaban dudas acerca de dónde estaba la lealtad de Seamus—, aunque no de la mejor manera, ni en el momento más oportuno.

Luna no lo culpaba. Si ella hubiera visto a Ginny en aquella pantalla de televisión, sufriendo lo que le había visto sufrir a Lavender, también habría enloquecido.

Una de las cosas que el actual ministro le había mal-aprendido a su padre, era el re-valorar la utilidad de algunos artilugios muggles. En especial, los medios de comunicación. Al menos, los que a él beneficiaban. Así pues, había introducido al mundo mágico las televisiones, diferentes de la de los muggles en varios aspectos: el primero era que estas únicamente se encontraban en los edificios públicos (sobre todo en los gubernamentales) y no al alcance de todas las personas; en segundo lugar, estaba el hecho de que dichos aparatos no necesitaban de electricidad, sino que funcionaban gracias a un hechizo, mismo que sólo conocían la gente de altos mandos, y quienes tenían por obligación encenderlas cada mañana. La tercera diferencia radicaba en la programación transmitida, estrictamente limitada y en pro siempre del ministerio, más específicamente, de Ron.

Por eso, cuando vio por primera vez la noticia no lo comprendió, aun y con la previa introducción dada por el conductor; las imágenes eran demasiado horrendas, con demasiada violencia de por medio, algo que casi por ley, estaba en contra de todo lo que Ron predicaba. No importaba que el presentador hubiera dicho que los limpiadores luchaban para resguardar a la comunidad mágica de los avariciosos y engreídos rebeldes, ni que el rostro de Lavender se hubiese mostrado crispado durante el combate (lo cual, daba mayor credibilidad a las palabras del conductor), bien fuera por la concentración mantenida o por la sincera rabia hacia su adversario; lo presentado en las pantallas aquella mañana fue espantoso.

La ex Gryffindor se batía en duelo con todas sus fuerzas, ya luciendo una herida sangrienta en una de sus sienes, pero no dispuesta a ceder terreno. Se oían explosiones a lo lejos, gritos y pisadas de gente que corría, y en el fondo, Luna creyó atisbar la sombra de alguien que se acercaba a la bruja por la espalda. De pronto, un encantamiento la golpeó a traición, Lavender cayó al suelo gritando, con los ojos puestos en blanco, convulsionaba mientras su piel se abría en yagas virulentas, de su boca brotaban densos espumarajos. «Va a broncoaspirarse», pensó Luna estúpidamente, «que alguien la ayude o podría ahogarse con sus propios fluidos… o con su lengua…». Por si no fuera suficiente, una cantidad exorbitante de sangre empezó a correr por entre las piernas de la muchacha, formando un oscuro charco bajo ella.

Pero nadie fue en auxilio de Lavender. Ni el limpiador que la había agredido, y mucho menos, el que combatía minutos antes con ella. Por fin, los espasmos del cuerpo de la bruja remitieron, y durante un instante Luna creyó que allí terminaría todo, que la cara del presentador volvería a aparecer, diciendo que eso y más es lo que se merecían los rebeldes por amenazar la perfecta paz de la comunidad mágica, pero se equivocó. Lavender emitió un jadeo, mitad silbido y mitad gruñido, y crispó los dedos, incorporándose. Fue una cosa de lo más escalofriante, ver a alguien que conocías quedar en ese estado, pero más escalofriante fue el hecho de que el limpiador que la había agredido, finalmente al alcance del lente de la cámara, se acercase a ella, le acariciase la cabeza y le hiciese una marca en un hombro, curvando los labios en una media sonrisa que se asemejó más a una mueca perversa.

Entonces sí, la faz del conductor de noticias reapareció. Explicó que de esa forma la voluntad de los rebeldes mermaría en «malignidad», accediendo a convencer al resto de sus compañeros a unirse de vuelta a la comunidad mágica con renovadas intenciones de paz, y aunque las heridas que el hechizo les causaba parecían ser terribles, aseguraban serían debidamente atendidas por los limpiadores. Después aparecía un video de Ron, aseverando que no querían hacer daño a la gente, sino más bien, hacerla entrar en razón y recuperar al resto de «hermanos perdidos».

Fue cuando Seamus explotó. En realidad, lo que estalló fue la pantalla de televisión, el sonido seguido por gritos ahogados y las vociferaciones del propio Seamus. Decía improperios contra Ron y contra todo el sistema, anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que todo era mentira y que no se dejaran engañar, como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un profeta necesitado de anunciar la verdad; por último, rompió a llorar y añadió, todavía manteniendo el tono de voz alto, Luna incluso creyó haber oído que lo elevaba una octava:

—¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Estaba embarazada e íbamos a casarnos, maldito bastardo!

Luna volvió a suspirar, dejando su taza sobre la mesita de noche. Luego de semejante revelación nadie se movió, si bien todas y cada una de las miradas se mantuvieron fijas en Seamus, quien no hizo ademán de moverse. De repente, un grupo de aurores irrumpió en la estancia, echando mano sobre el sollozante brujo quien gritó y pataleó hasta que finalmente uno de sus captores logró dejarlo inconsciente. Luna se preguntó por qué Seamus no había sacado su varita, hasta que la vio en mano de otro auror, quien sin duda se la habría arrebatado en algún punto. Por último, uno de los aurores que aún quedaban se volvió, sonrió a los espectadores, limpió el desastre que habían armado con una floritura, y les invitó a todos a continuar con sus labores.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

«O más bien, como si todo hubiese estado planeado», pensó. Porque, ¿por qué precisamente transmitir la escena del ataque contra Lavender? Podrían haber emitido la captura de cualquier otro rebelde, a menos claro que sospechasen de Seamus desde un principio y buscasen que se delatase. La táctica de «combate pacifista» mantenía tranquila a la población en general, pero resultaba poco efectiva en cuanto a apresar exiliados se trataba.

Al parecer, Ron había decidido cambiar de estrategia y pasar a la ofensiva, aunque continuaba vendiéndole a su gente la idea de ser alguien bueno y considerado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos en puños. Por Merlín, ese charco de sangre bajo Lavender… y lo peor de todo no era la mentira y el descaro de Ron, sino que había gente que en verdad le creía. Existía gente que mataría por él…y por la que ella moriría.

Como Ginny.

Apretó las manos en puños hasta que las palmas le sangraron. Esa mañana estaba convencida de que podría continuar camino sin la pelirroja, pero luego de lo que había visto en la televisión, ya no estaba tan segura. La sola idea de que Ginny terminase como Lavender la hacía sentir un escalofrío, y en todo caso, ¿qué era lo que ese hechizo les hacía? Porque Lavender se había levantado, así que no podía estar muerta…pero Dios, sangraba tanto…y esas pústulas…

Se levantó de un salto, sin saber si lo hacía para huir de la imagen de Lavender flotando en sus recuerdos, o para no afrontar los reproches de su propia consciencia. Agarró una muda de ropa limpia y se metió en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a que el agua le refrescase las ideas y congelase sus sentimientos. Sí, siempre se sentía mejor después de un baño. Se desvistió, y dejó que el agua se llevase sus preocupaciones y contradicciones emocionales. Estaba toda enjabonada y a punto de soplar una burbuja cuando hoyó su voz:

—¿Luna? —la llamó Ginny al otro lado de la puerta—. Hey, Luna, ¿estás allí?

La susodicha se quedó con el aliento atascado en los pulmones, y la pompa de jabón en la palma, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La delicada forma explotó con un «pop», como mismo se rompió la concentración de Luna. Al no responder, Ginny entre abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, distinguiendo únicamente la figura femenina perfilada detrás de la cortina.

—¿Luna? ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Por qué preguntas por mí si sabes que soy la única en casa? —soltó la rubia, más por decir algo que porque le molestara la pregunta.

—Oh, yo…por costumbre, supongo. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—¿Has visto la televisión?

Ginny tomó una respiración profunda.

—Sí —dijo, aunque esta vez su tono de voz fue tenso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta?

—Oye, no tenía idea de lo que Ron haría… —habló Ginny a la defensiva—ni siquiera sé lo que hace ese hechizo. Le he exigido a Ron una explicación pero…

—No te la ha dado —la cortó Luna sin sonar tajante. De nuevo, se trataba de una mera afirmación.

—No. Pero ha organizado una cena para poder explicarse mejor, y me ha pedido que vaya. Estarán presentes los altos mandos del ministerio y…bueno, me gustaría que me acompañases.

Por fin, Luna pareció despetrificarse y comenzó a quitarse el jabón del cuerpo.

—Seguro sería divertido —exprimió su cabello, y un chorro de agua blanca restalló en el piso—, pero estoy cansada, Ginny. Prefiero meterme en la cama, leer un poco y dormir.

—Entiendo… —el timbre desilusionado le encogió el corazón—. Yo…yo sólo…ya ves lo aburridas que son esas reuniones y…bueno, me hubiera gustado tu compañía. Pero será en otra ocasión. Que descanses, Luna.

—Igualmente, Ginn.

—Pero si cambias de parecer —añadió Ginny antes de salir—, la reunión será en casa de Ron.

—Enterada.

Luna hoyó cómo Ginny permanecía estática bajo el umbral durante unos segundos, antes de retirarse y cerrar con suavidad la puerta. Soltó aire. Ginny tardaría al menos una hora en alistarse, y en ese tiempo ella…ella…

—Me vestiré y saldré para acompañarla…oh, diablos.

Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En esos instantes, se sentía tan furiosa consigo misma como seguramente se sintió Seamus al verse descubierto por los aurores. Él había perdido a Lavender, y ella, la resolución acerca de sus sentimientos por Ginny.

Porque ahora, más que nunca, sabía que no podía irse. Ahora, más que nunca, se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de la pelirroja…hasta la médula.


End file.
